


Teaching an Otaku

by snowyfigurine



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyfigurine/pseuds/snowyfigurine
Summary: Where Asmo takes it upon himself to teach Levi about pleasuring someone.Word Count: 3397
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Kudos: 48





	Teaching an Otaku

You were in Asmo’s room, in the middle of an intense make out session. He was slowly stripping you down, discarding your clothes one by one. When you were left in your underwear, he gently pushed you down on the bed, not once breaking the contact between your lips. Finally, you break away for breath, looking away from him blushing as he took in your body. 

He smiled lustfully, and pulled out some handcuffs. You didn’t question it. He was the Avatar of Lust after all. He cuffed you to the bed, leaving your legs free… for now. Smiling again, he kissed your stomach and slowly moved up until he reached your lips again. Your face was still red, from pleasure now, not embarrassment. You felt Asmo starting to shrug off his clothes and smiled, looking forward to what was coming. He pulled away, and you gasped in surprise as he wrapped his scarf around your eyes a couple times before tying it. 

“Shh.” He murmured. “You trust me to show you a good time right?” He whispered into your ear. His breath made you shiver and you nodded breathlessly. 

“Good girl.” He chuckled. He squeezed your breast one last time before suddenly, he was gone. 

“W-what?” You called out shakily. You didn’t hear an answer, but you heard the door open and close. You felt a thrill of excitement. You didn’t know what he had planned, but your body was already responding with anticipation. 

✸✸✸✸✸✸

Levi was walking down the hall, looking down at his D.D.D. 

“Woahh! There’s a special gacha event happening right now!” He exclaimed. He hurried to his room, hoping for a special pull. Suddenly out of nowhere, Asmo appeared in front of him.

“There you are!” Asmo hummed, happily grabbing Levi’s wrist. 

“W-what? I need to go to my room!” Levi protested as Asmo pulled him down the hall. For someone so feminine he really had a lot of strength. 

“No~ There’s something more important we have to do~” Asmo hummed, wearing a mischievous smile. Levi shivered. He didn’t know what was going to happen, but he definitely didn’t think he was ready for it. 

✸✸✸✸✸✸

“Here we are!” You hear Asmo say innocently as he comes back into the room. It hadn’t been long, but it felt like an eternity to you. You never imagined that being blindfolded and cuffed to a bed could be so arousing. But… who was with him? You squirmed slightly, feeling desperate for someone’s touch, and felt yourself blush at the thought of not knowing who was looking. 

“W-what is she doing like that?” Levi’s voice rang through the room. Your breath quickened. What was Asmo planning? 

“You asked me about pleasing someone, remember?” Asmo responded in a teasing voice. “Asmo-chan is going to teach you!” 

“I d-don’t think I’m ready for this.” You heard Levi mutter. But you noticed the door didn’t open again. There was a moment of silence and then you heard soft thuds as the two demons dropped their clothes. You smiled slightly, imagining Asmo urging Levi. Two sets of feet walked towards you, one pair lighter than the others. 

“Dear~ Were you waiting long?” Asmo asked seductively. You nodded, starting to squirm again. “Sh, sh, shhh. You have to be a good girl.” He leaned down to whisper in your year, nibbling it slightly before pulling away again. You heard a few whispers, probably Asmo urging Levi, before you feel a pair of soft lips on yours. They were hesitant, but you met them eagerly, your eyes softening underneath the blindfold. Levi. You thought to yourself, as he started to kiss you with more confidence. You hear Asmo giggle, as he approaches you on the other side of the bed. You heard the bed creak as Asmo climbed in next to you. He leaned down to kiss your collarbone, and you moaned softly into Levi’s mouth, desperate for more. Levi pulled back, slightly surprised by your response. You pouted in response, frustrated that you couldn’t see him or pull him back to you. You felt Asmo smile against your skin, clearly sensing your desperation. 

“We’re going to tease you for a long time.” He whispered seductively, leaving a slight hickey on your collarbone. You shudder with anticipation and delight. Was it a threat? No… it was an enticing promise. You felt Asmo uncuff your hands, and pull you up into a sitting position, against his bare chest. Then you heard him talk to Levi. 

“Levi~ We have to take off her bra if we want to pleasure her.” Asmo instructed. You didn’t hear Levi’s response, but soon you felt a pair of hesitant hands brush your back. You shivered slightly, as they ran up your back and down your shoulders. You felt Levi press his lips against your neck, peppering it with kisses, looking for your sweet spot as he slowly tried to unclasp your bra. 

Just as he figured out how to unclasp it, he kissed your sweet spot, earning a small moan from you. This made something stir inside of him, and he started to act off of instinct. He kept his lips against the precious spot he found, opening his mouth slightly to suck at your now-sensitive skin. You let out a louder moan, delighted that you were finally getting the attention you craved. Levi smiled at the sound as he pulled away. You shivered as cold air hit the wet spot he left on your neck. 

You panted slightly, as Asmo gently laid you down again, quickly cuffing your wrists to the bed. “This is where the real fun starts.” He said, his voice filled with lust. You smiled, trusting that these two demons would give you a ride to remember. 

“Dear~ Do you promise to be a good girl?” Asmo whispered against your stomach. You nodded, not trusting your voice. 

“A g-good girl?” Levi stuttered out. Asmo giggled. 

“Is there something you want to ask of her, Levi~?” Asmo asked suggestively. There was a pause and then you felt the bed shift as Levi leaned forward, easily finding your sweet spot again. 

“I…” he paused with uncertainty, “I want you to call me ‘Master’”. You shuddered with delight at the request. 

“Yes Master.” As the breathless words left your lips, Levi’s lips crashed down on you, kissing you passionately. You were pleasantly surprised, you never thought the shy Avatar of Envy would be this bold. He forced his tongue in your mouth, easily dominating yours and leaving you breathless. You tried to catch your breath as he pulled away, when suddenly you felt a hand on each breast. They were hesitant. 

“Go on, play with them.” Asmo whispered. You could clearly imagine him leaning into Levi’s ear, looking at the scene with lust. Levi squeezed them experimentally, making you gasp. 

“So… soft…” Levi’s voice was quiet with amazement. He massaged them gently at first, and as he gained confidence, he got more rough. You couldn’t hold back your moans as he squeezed your breasts and experimentally pinched your nipples. 

“Well? What do you think Levi?” Asmo asked. 

“Way… better than 2D.” Levi responded, still playing with your boobs. Small moans kept leaving your mouth as your body started to fill with pleasure. You arched your back, pushing your breasts into his grasp. The bed shifts again, and this time it’s Asmo kissing your neck passionately, eliciting yet more moans. 

“Dear~ You need to be quiet. Do you want everyone hearing you?” He asked teasingly. 

“M-master.” You gasped. “I don’t~ mmph~ think I can s-stay quiet.” You said between moans. 

“Oh? What are you asking for~?” Asmo’s voice was dangerously seductive, making you bite back another moan as Levi squeezed both your boobs.

“Mmf~. Please… help me be quiet.” You practically beg. 

“Gladly.” You can hear Asmo’s smirk in his voice. “Although,” he leaned down to whisper in your ear, “I’d prefer to have you screaming for me.” You whimpered slightly in response as he unraveled the scarf from around your eyes. You blinked a few times, unsurprised to find the room in dim lighting. Asmo wrapped the scarf around your mouth, making sure you could breath before tying it in place. 

“I’ll make sure to make you bite on it.” He said with a wink. “Levi~ What do you think of our darling?” Asmo called out to his brother. Levi looked up, and his blush deepened as you made eye contact. His eyes were filled with raw lust, something you had never seen in him before. 

“I think… She shouldn’t talk unless it’s to beg for something.” Levi said slowly. 

“Oh~ I think that’s a wonderful idea.” Asmo smiled. “We’ll have to punish you if you can’t stay quiet. Ok~?” Asmo asked in a deceptively innocent tone. You nod, distracted by their perfect bodies. The toned chest, sculpted abs, and the v-line that went into their boxes. How can two beings… be so hot? You thought to yourself, not noticing Asmo move closer to Levi. 

Levi was staring at your breasts, seemingly unsure of what to do. You blink, as you watch Asmo gently push Levi’s head down, stopping right before your breasts.

“Go on~” Asmo encouraged softly. Levi looked up at you, his lips just above your breasts. The sight of him like that alone was enough to make you want to moan. He kept eye contact with you, his lust-filled orange gaze holding yours as he slowly lowered his mouth onto your breast. He gently took in your nipple first, swirling his tongue around it, making you gasp in delight. This prompted him to take more of your breast into his mouth, sucking on it lightly. You moan, the sound muffled by Asmo’s scarf, your eyes becoming half lidded as the two brothers start to give you more pleasure. Asmo smirks, reaching a hand to brush against your soaked panties. 

“Oh~? Already soaked~?” He asked, looking up at your flushed face. You watch him through your hooded eyes, as he moves the thin cloth to the side, brushing a soft finger over your wet folds. You let out a small moan, closing your eyes completely as your mind goes blank from pleasure. Despite the nights you’ve spent with Asmo, you never imagined that bringing another person in would spice things up this much. Levi let go of your breast with a small pop and moved his lips over to the neglected one, massaging the one he left with his hand. Asmo lowered his head, his soft hair tickling your thighs as he placed little kisses along the inside, slowly moving up to your dripping pussy; you try to close your legs, feeling a hint of embarrassment, but Asmo stops you, holding your thighs apart as his mouth kisses your folds, slowly moving his tongue over it. 

At this point, you were completely overwhelmed. There were no thoughts in your mind besides the pleasure you were receiving from the two demons. You felt a burning heat in your stomach, the pressure building up as Levi continued to tease your breasts and Asmo continued to play with your wet folds. Right when you’re on the verge of release, they both pull back. Your eyes shoot open, looking at them with desperation as you lay there panting. 

“W-why’d you guys stop?” You whimper, muffling through the scarf around your mouth.

“I don’t think we’re done teasing you just yet,” Asmo winks as he licks his lips, “but, dear~ I must say… You taste absolutely divine.” You blush at his comment, closing your legs out of embarrassment. 

“Ah, ah, ah. Didn’t I just say… We weren’t done teasing you yet?” Asmo asks, gently pulling your legs open. This time Levi moved first, positioning himself between your legs. Blushing, he gently pulls your panties off, and you gasp as the cold air hits your wet center. Looking at Asmo for affirmation, he leans down pressing his lips against your folds, making your hips buck. Asmo smiles as Levi explores your sensitive area with his tongue, he moves up slowly, uncuffing your hands only to take the scarf from your mouth and ties them together. He leans down, holding your hands above your head. 

“Dear~? Things might get a little rough now.” Asmo whispers. Immediately, he finds the sensitive spot on your neck before biting down just hard enough to leave a mark. You close your eyes again, the pleasure far outweighing the pain. You can’t stop yourself from moaning, no longer caring who hears you. He smirks against your skin, moving up to capture your lips with his. He cradles the side of your face with his free hand. He pulls away, a mischievous smirk crossing his lips as he looks down at Levi. 

Levi doesn’t notice Asmo’s predatory stare, focusing on exploring and bringing you pleasure. Asmo slowly moves over to Levi, the bed shifting under his weight. He pulls Levi towards him, abruptly ending his actions. 

“W-what?” Confusion floods his orange gaze. Asmo holds Levi against his chest, whispering into his ear.

“She likes it when you use your fingers too, you know.” He said suggestively. Levi’s face heats up as he looks at you and then at his hands, unsure of how to start. Asmo sighs with mock disappointment. 

“Look, all you have to do,” Asmo takes Levi’s wrist and moves his hand to your pussy, “is follow your instincts.” With that, he presses Levi’s hand against you, smiling at your gasp of shock. “That’s it.” He murmurs, as Levi slowly explores your sensitive area with his fingers. Asmo smiles with delight as you start moaning again. Levi gently pushes a finger in, and when you squirm, he pushes in another. You whimper slightly, glad that they were finally moving forward. As Levi continues to tease you with his hand, Asmo moves to pull down Levi’s boxers. Levi doesn't notice, until he feels Asmo’s light touch on his hard dick. 

“A-asmo? W-what are you doing?” Levi asks, blushing as Asmo’s grip becomes firmer. 

“Shhh. Don’t think too much. Focus on the pleasure.” Asmo whispers into his ear seductively. “Look at how good you’re making her feel~.” Asmo uses his free hand to tilt Levi’s gaze to your flushed face. Your eyes are closed as you take in the pleasure, your breath coming out in gasps. Levi’s orange gaze fixes on your lewd expression, his fingers moving quicker. Asmo kisses Levi’s neck as he starts to move his hand up and down his dick. 

“Mmmf.” Levi lets out a low moan that lights a fire in you. Asmo just smiles knowingly, his hand moving expertly on Levi’s dick. You open your eyes to watch the scene, the erotic actions only adding to your own pleasure. 

“Mmf~ I c-can’t,” you gasp, feeling the heat building up in your core once more. 

“Hmm? What do you think, Levi? Should we satisfy her~?” Asmo smiles against Levi’s neck. Levi nods, making Asmo giggle. “I think so too~” He rests his pink gaze on you. 

“Dear~? Be a good girl and cum for us hmm?” At this point, Asmo reaches over with his free hand to rub your clit. 

“Ahmmph~ I-” You moan as Levi moves his fingers even faster, pushing them in deeper than before. “I’m mmph~ c-cuming.” You moan, feeling the heat in your core explode as your juices spill over Levi’s fingers. Levi pulls his hand out slowly, and the two brothers give you a chance to catch your breath. Asmo continues to stroke Levi’s dick as Levi lifts his fingers to his mouth, licking off your release. 

“S-sweet,” he mutters, blushing from the lewd act. Never did he dream that he would get the chance to do something like this. You blush as you watch him lick his fingers. Asmo smiles, his eyes practically glowing. 

“So tempting~!” Asmo mutters into Levi’s neck. He draws his hand away from Levi’s dick, shifting away. 

“Dear~? I think it’s time you gave us some pleasure, no~?” Asmo asks, moving towards you. 

“O-of course.” You stammer, still breathless. 

“Hm~? What did Levi ask you to call us~?” Asmo prompts. 

“O-of course, Master. P-please let me give you pleasure.” You say, feelings of arousal already building up again. 

“Well, since you said please~.” Asmo grabs your chin and kisses you forcefully. “I’m not going to hold back anymore. On your hands and knees.” He demands. You scramble into position, a bit clumsily because your wrists were still tied together, and wait eagerly. Asmo smiles at your willingness. “Good girl~” He praises. You smile back at him. 

“You’ll pleasure me soon.” He growls hungrily before turning back to Levi. “Levi~ I do believe it’s time for our finish~” He leans into Levi, putting his lips near his ear. “You know what to do~” Asmo whispers seductively. Levi blushes as he moves forward, aligning the tip of his dick with your opening. You moan, feeling his tip press against you, not quite pushing in. 

“There you go~ Go on~” Asmo encourages, barely able to contain himself. Taking a deep breath, Levi starts to push his dick in. You moan, still sensitive from your last orgasm as he fills you up. Levi lets out a low moan as he bottoms out, staying still for a moment. 

“M-master.” You stammer, panting. “P-please… Fuck me~” You beg, waiting for him to move. 

“You heard her~” Asmo nudges Levi gently. “Just follow your instincts~ That’s it.” He murmurs as Levi starts to move in and out of you. You moan as you feel him pull out, only to slowly push back in. He starts to speed up, letting out moans as he fucks you. 

“S-so mmf good.” Levi moaned. Asmo smiled, moving to his position in front of you. 

“It is regretful that I won’t be able to fuck you today.” He murmurs, tracing your jaw with a gentle finger. “But you can still pleasure me.” His eyes darkened, finally letting go of himself. He grabs a handful of your hair as he pulls his boxers down, forcing his dick into your mouth. You moaned as he pushed his dick all the way to your throat, just as Levi slams his dick into your pussy. The vibrations from your moan made Asmo groan. 

“Good girl~” He compliments you, giving you a smile. You look up at him as you continue to suck his dick, letting him force his dick to the back of your throat. Behind you, Levi was going at a steady pace, letting the pleasure take over his mind. Your eyes close as you feel the pressure in your stomach build up quickly. 

“I’m mmf~ c-mmf~cumming~!” You barely manage to moan around Asmo’s dick, your body trembling as your juices squirt out. Levi moans, burying himself in you as he cums unable to handle the feeling of you coming on him. Asmo smiles, burying his dick deep in your throat. 

“Swallow everything, ok~?” He says, moaning as he released his seed into your throat. Your mouth quickly fills up with his cum, and you do your best to swallow it all. You smile around his dick, remembering how he loved to feel you suck on it even after he finished. You hollow out your cheeks, making sure to get every. last. drop. Asmo lets out a final moan as he pulls his dick out of your mouth. He grabs a towel from the side table, and goes to clean you up as Levi pulls out. You collapse, feeling the combined liquids leak out of you. 

The two brothers clean you and themselves up, wiping everything off with a towel. They both pulled on their boxers and Asmo helps you into a new pair of panties and a long t-shirt. You lay there, catching your breath as they settle down on either side of you. Asmo confidently, and Levi hesitantly. You look over to smile at Levi, pulling him to you with one arm, resting your hand in his hair. On the other side, Asmo cuddles up to you naturally. As you slowly start to drift off to sleep, you hear one last sentence from Asmo. 

“Whoever said that three is a crowd, don’t know what they were missing out on. Wouldn’t you agree my dear~?” You smile, too tired to say anything.

Indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fic! There are a few grammar errors I think... but I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos, comments, and ideas. 
> 
> Not saying requests cause if it doesn't inspire me it just won't come out good. 
> 
> Hope to see you again I guess?


End file.
